


around the world again

by deplore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Follow-up toplaying pick-up. Aomine visits Kagami in Los Angeles for the second time. It goes better than the first.The second time that Aomine comes to visit Kagami in the United States, Aomine actually sees fit to plan ahead and let Kagami know of his intentions well in advance of booking his round trip flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles. Momoi and Kuroko are even kind enough to make sure that Aomine has plenty of US dollars and an English-Japanese phrasebook on hand before Aomine leaves, so when Kagami sets off to pick him up from the airport, he lets himself think that it’ll be a nice, stress-free, and uncomplicated vacation.His hopes are promptly brought back down to reality when he shows up at the airport to find that Aomine has already spent $100 on a single bottle of duty-free bourbon.





	around the world again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unresponding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unresponding/gifts).



The second time that Aomine comes to visit Kagami in the United States, Aomine actually sees fit to plan ahead and let Kagami know of his intentions well in advance of booking his round trip flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles. Momoi and Kuroko are even kind enough to make sure that Aomine has plenty of US dollars and an English-Japanese phrasebook on hand before Aomine leaves, so when Kagami sets off to pick him up from the airport, he lets himself think that it’ll be a nice, stress-free, and uncomplicated vacation.

His hopes are promptly brought back down to reality when he shows up at the airport to find that Aomine has already spent $100 on a single bottle of duty-free bourbon. For some unknown reason, Aomine carries the bottle like he’s cradling a child in his arms as he gets into the car, seeming unfathomably pleased with himself. “I have alcohol at home,” Kagami says, and in a strange moment of déjà vu, he debates the merits of leaving Aomine stranded on the streets during rush hour to teach him a long overdue lesson in critical thinking.

“Well, yeah, I figured you’d have some cheap booze stashed somewhere,” Aomine replies, glancing out the window as he rubs the back of his neck. “But I didn’t come with any gifts for letting me stay over, so…”

Kagami’s heart does some intense acrobatics in his ribcage; he can feel the tips of his ears heat up, partially because he’s embarrassed at having misread Aomine’s intentions so badly, but mostly because he’s just plain  _ embarrassed _ . “Come on, we’re dating,” he finally manages to say. “As far as I’m concerned, we’re already beyond courtesy presents, you know? But… thanks. For thinking of me.”

“That, and I also just really wanted to try this bourbon, I mean – it’s $100! It’s gotta be amazing,” Aomine replies, grinning like the cat that got the canary. Kagami would almost be annoyed, but he’s fairly certain that Aomine’s just trying to cut down some of Kagami’s obvious self-consciousness and return to their usual, casual back-and-forth.

Kagami makes a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “Yeah? I guess we’ll see how good it is at dinner tonight, then,” he says, and he smiles widely at nothing in particular as traffic slowly inches downtown.

As Aomine’s already taken a chunk out of his vacation money, and the two of them have appetites too large to be sated at most nicer sit-down restaurants while on a budget to begin with, Kagami instead opts to cook both of them dinner instead. They throw back shots of the bourbon Aomine bought in between generous helpings of croquettes and roasted vegetables – both of them are fairly decent at holding their liquor, but between the pricy alcohol and the general good mood at getting to meet up in person for the first time in months, Kagami finds himself pleasantly tipsy by the time they’re done eating. He’s pretty sure Aomine’s in the same place too – not so far gone as to be intoxicated, just a little looser than usual.

They finish catching each other up on the little details of what’s been going on in each others’ lives as they wash the dishes and load the dishwasher and then slump together on the couch in Kagami’s living room. In anticipation of something like this happening, Kagami replaced his old sofa with a longer one not long after Aomine’s first visit, so even when both of them stretch their limbs out, they both still fit comfortably. In the quietness of their conversational lull, Kagami begins to actively reflect upon how much he’s missed this, being able to have Aomine close by – neither of them are the type to keep up with regular texts or messages, and that’s never particularly bothered Kagami, but now that Aomine’s by his side, Kagami can’t help but realize that Aomine truly is an irreplaceable presence in his life. He leans over, resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder, nuzzling Aomine’s neck before sighing contentedly and reaching over to place a hand on Aomine’s thigh.

“Whoa, did drinking all that alcohol make you horny or something?” Aomine asks, laughing good-naturedly before putting his hand on top of Kagami’s. His palm is warm and the feel of his skin is reassuringly familiar – he’ll never say it out loud, but Kagami likes the way their hands match each others’ shapes so nicely, with calloused spots in the same places.

Instead, all Kagami replies with is, “I’m not drunk, just – you know. Happy.”

“Yeah,” Aomine says, after a pause. “Me too. Things aren’t the same without you, so hurry up and graduate and come back to Japan, alright?”

“Or you could join an NBA team and move here,” Kagami replies, but without much weight to his tone. He’s not in the mood to talk about their future life plans and he can tell Aomine isn’t either – besides, there’s a part of him that’s strangely confident that things will work out in the long-term and bring them back together, no matter which continent they end up mutually landing on. “But just let me enjoy having you here right now, alright?”

And then, in a moment of strange synchronization, Kagami can tell that Aomine’s thinking the same thing that he is right before it happens –  _ God, I wanna kiss this idiot! _ – he tilts his head at just the right angle to meet Aomine’s movements so that their lips brush against each others’. The kiss is almost friendly for a few seconds, like a greeting, but then Kagami pushes Aomine down on the sofa and straddles his waist between his knees, deepening the kiss. Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami’s waist, lifting his neck up to let Kagami explore his mouth.

Aomine exhales hard when Kagami breaks away to press a trail of kisses down Aomine’s neck. “Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” he utters when Kagami grazes him with teeth, lucking at Aomine’s skin – it’s not quite hard enough of a bite to leave a mark, although Aomine’s too shameless to care about showing off hickeys in hard-to-hide-places in the first place. If anything, Kagami’s the one who likes to keep these things low-key and relish in the knowledge that there are marks on each others’ bodies that nobody else knows about, like an intimate secret for their eyes exclusively.

But subtlety takes a backseat to raw desire when they haven’t been able to touch each other in months and Aomine’s grinding his hips up insistently. “Just get on with it already,” Aomine groans, before reaching to undo the button and zipper of Kagami’s pants. Kagami returns the favor, coaxing Aomine to lift his hips up so that Kagami can pull down his pants and underwear just as Aomine does the same for him. “Well, hello there,” Aomine says, drawling out the syllables of each word as he strokes Kagami’s half-hard cock to its full length.

“Don’t talk to it like it’s a person,” Kagami replies, but it’s hardly a turn-off, especially not when Aomine palms his dick from the tip to the base a few times, then reaches under to cup Kagami’s balls and use his fingers to tease them. Kagami makes an appreciative sound somewhere in between a hum and a groan, enjoying the sensations for a few moments before he remembers that Aomine is probably wanting to get off too.

Kagami can tell how eager Aomine is from the fact that he’s already leaking precum from just a bit of clothes-on frottage, but he’s aware that it’s not the time to get competitive over who can hold out the longest when they’ve both been waiting months for this – he thumbs the head of Aomine’s cock, smearing that precum over the tip before aligning their hips. Either Aomine figures out what Kagami intends to do from the way he moves on top of Aomine, or perhaps he simply had the same plan in mind – but both of them bring their dicks together, rubbing up against each others’ lengths. Aomine lets go of Kagami’s dick so that Kagami can press down from above, bringing their bodies flush against each other, grinding against the other’s body, mutually in search of more heat, more friction. Kagami’s not thinking, only  _ doing, _ driven by a deep desire to be even closer to Aomine, to express through touch what he often can’t communicate so well with just words:  _ I want to be with you in every sense of the phrase, so badly, so completely _ .

And Aomine responds in a way that feels equally uninhibited, resting one hand possessively at the small of Kagami’s back and burying his other hand into Kagami’s hair to pull him into a demanding kiss. Kagami’s all too happy to oblige, taking the initiative once it’s clear what Aomine wants, mapping Aomine’s mouth with his tongue as he continues to grind and rock his body against Aomine’s so that their dicks slide against each other with every movement. The pleasure builds up so quickly and so much more intensely than when Kagami goes at it solo; it spreads throughout his body until every nerve feels stimulated and all his five senses are on the borderline of being overwhelmed by how good it is to be with Aomine like this once again.

This time it’s Aomine who breaks the kiss, breathing hard in between half-restrained groans for a few moments, spitting out a few disjointed syllables before he finally manages to string words together. “Oh  _ shit _ – fuck, it’s so good, I’m gonna come, Kagami – ”

Kagami cuts him off with a brief, rough kiss, nipping and sucking at Aomine’s bottom lip as he lifts his weight up to hold Aomine’s dick again, stroking the length unevenly several times before practically growling his reply: “Then come already, Aomine.”

As if on command, Aomine does, coming onto the palm of Kagami’s hand with a moan that goes straight to Kagami’s cock – then Aomine’s jerking him off and it barely takes a few seconds before he comes as well, closing his eyes and letting out a cry of pleasure as orgasm overtakes him, spreading throughout his body like shockwaves and leaving him feeling utterly wrecked.

When he opens his eyes again, Aomine’s grinning up at him like a child on Christmas. “Now  _ that _ was worth waiting for,” he says, yawning before he flops his head back onto the sofa cushion, entire body relaxed.

“Same,” Kagami agrees, leaning in for one last, quick kiss before Kagami slides off of Aomine. He fumbles around a bit as he pulls up his pants and locates the closest box of tissues is so that he can clean up his hands, then brings a few tissues. He sits at the center of the couch and Aomine curls his waist around him as Kagami lifts each of Aomine’s hands in turn and wipes the cum off of his skin with careful deliberation, making sure that there’s nothing left once he’s done.

Aomine watches him do this with a muted light of interest in his gaze, even as his eyelids droop slightly. “It’s funny,” he comments. “You’ve always done this. I guess it’s nice that some things never change no matter how long it’s been.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ll probably always do it in the future too,” Kagami replies, because he thinks he knows what Aomine’s getting at: there’s something reassuring about being able to expect some level of familiar consistency from each other. “Anyway, wanna go to sleep?”

Aomine makes a noise in the affirmative, so Kagami helps drag him up and get ready for bed – the truth is that Kagami’s not that tired yet, but he can tell the jetlag must finally be getting to Aomine. But as the two of them tuck themselves into Kagami’s bed, pressing close to each other so that they can both fit, Kagami can’t help but feel lulled by the warm comfort of having Aomine by his side – he lift his head up, pressing a kiss to Aomine’s forehead as Aomine snores lightly, smiling slightly before settling back down into his pillow for a thoroughly good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lici](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unresponding)! Thanks again for the request! 
> 
> I had a big nostalgia moment while writing this — it's always been a vague goal of mine to revisit one of my early KNB fics at some point. (Plus it made me remember BPS and the [fic challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/misdirection_2014), good fandom times indeed!) KNB's one of those fandoms that I still have such a deeply emotional reaction to even years after it finished (ball is life) so I'll always be happy returning to it, I think :'^)


End file.
